


You know what they do to people like us in the slavery system

by Deeshow_2020



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Angry Josh, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tyler, Daddy Kink, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, POV Tyler, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shy Tyler, Top Josh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:39:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 16,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7384057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deeshow_2020/pseuds/Deeshow_2020
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler met Mark things went wrong. Tyler became a slave and Josh correction Master Dun owns Tyler now.</p><p>(Editing)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Im so sorry that the title suck ass but i couldnt think of anything else

There are two worlds one with people who are happy that have jobs who have families and then.... there is the second world the one where people don't give shit about you and use you for their pleasure plus I guess you can call this world dog eat dog world, but I was in the world where everyone is happy until I met a man named Mark Eshleman. So lets me tell you my story.

 

I'm walking from my job from taco bell at 11:30 pm. I had music in my ears, but as i was walking. I saw a man he seem to be staring at me. I just look at the ground hoping that he didn't see me,  looking at him as i past him. He tapped my shoulder I took off my earbubs nervously and he asks,

 

"Would you like to be work for one of the famous person in the world?"

 

I didn't know what to say because K like my life. I have a siblings, parents, and friends that I love to death.

 

So I ask him a question, "I dont know what you mean?" hoping that he would let me go.

 

"Come on kid it will be fun and you can make this person really happy." he said while smirking.

 

I was going to say no, but something came over me to go with this strange person.

 

"Ok I will do it, but can you tell me your name first before i go with you." I asks.

 

"Oh really that's all ok my name is Mark Eshleman." Mark told me.

 

"Oh well my name is Tyler Joseph." I said holding my hand out, but Mark just look at me strange and starts walking. I start to follow him.

 

It seems to a black van. I think it's hard to tell because it's in allay. This is the time were I regreted to say yes. Before I knew it,  Mark turns.around and put a white cloth around my mouth. I black out.

 

I woke up i was in a chair, but my arms and legs were tied and the best part is that i was blind fold...yay. I heard Mark stink ass mother fucker ugly ass bitch Eshleman talking on the phone. Its seem like he was saying things like:

 

"Oh, I have him right here."

 

"Yes, he is in perfect shape."

 

"And do you want me to prepare him and do you have my money?"

 

Wait! perfect shape, prepare, and money oh hell no! what did i get myself into?

 

I sigh loudly. I guess mark heard me because he said,

 

"Oh he is awake I will talk to you later" he hang up the phone.

 

"You are going to make me a lot of money." he said while taking my blind fold off.

 

I spit in his face then he hit me hard like someone sticking a hot torch in your ass.

 

"You are going to learn some manners, little man." Mark that fucker said at me.

 

I just rolled my eyes like a bad bitch. I heard a car beep Mark the asshole laughed at me.

 

"Ooo here comes your master bitch."

 

Damn how i didn't see this earlier, ally, black van, blacking out, tied, blind fold...my ass is getting sold to a slave master.

 

Fuck fuck fuck I'm screwed. I tried to get out of the ropes, but I was late. A man with pink hair, a sleeve tattoo, and have a nice body if I do say so myself and has two body guards, following him.

 

Also he is wearing a white tee and some plain dark blue jeans with black Nike shoes. He looked pissed off for some reason, but when he look at me, he smile.

 

"Mark, is this the slave?" he said looking at my kidnapper.

 

"Yes, sir this is him." Mark that ass wipe act like a teacher pet to that dude.

 

"Good."

 

He looks at his body guards and told them,

 

"You two take the slave to the car."

 

They came over to me and they cut the ropes. I could have cold cock one of them and ran away, but they pick me up by my arms. (cold cock means punch if you thought of something else you are a dirty minded slut). They walk to the car and put a collar around my neck like I'm an animal.

 

A few minutes later the dude with the pink hair walk over and open the door. One of the guards pushed me inside the car and the pink haired dude just rolled his eyes. He got in the car and hook a leash to my collar.

 

"I do this to all my slaves, so they don't ran away." He said.

 

"Good to know I don't want to feel special. " i said like a rude bitch.

 

He laughs and said,

 

"Wow, you are funny. I like you already and my name is Josh Dun, but to you it is Master Dun ok."

 

I roll my eyes and replies,

 

"Yes, Master Dun."

 

We sit in silence for a few minutes until  ~~Josh~~ Master Dun said,

 

"Well let me tell you the rules."

 

Wait there rules really my life is going to suck.

 

"Rule 1: you can't leave your room without my permission. Rule 2: you have to wear the clothes I pick out for you. Rule 3: you can't touch yourself and i will find out if you do Rule 4: stop acting like a bitch and start acting shy and shit you hear. If you break any of these rules you will get punish, but you only get 3 chances before you get a punishment. Any questions."

 

Wow thats not a lot of rules, but i can tell that Rule 4 was just for me.

 

"Oh and there is more rules, but these are you need to know for now."

 

Nevermind i was wrong.

 

"Wait why can't I touch myself and I have to act shy?" I asks.

 

"Because when we have sex sometimes I will tell you not to touch yourself and Mark told me that you are shy, but you are just acting like a bitch so you can seem tough."

 

Well damn i have to have sex with this guy and Mark that bitch must know anything about me. 

 

The car stop at a big ass mansion. Master Dun pulled my leash to tell me to get out the car. I have a feeling at my life will be a living hell. 


	2. Chapter 2

Tyler here i guess you want to read my second half of my story nice while get some popcorn and get comfortable. And let me start tell my story again.

  


When Master Dun and I got out of the car, we starts walking in the mansion. Guys the mansion was bigger inside then outside its like you can fit 10 houses in here but anyway. We got to a room.

  


"Ok so this is your room let me show you around." Master Dun said.

  


"Alright this is your bathroom" He said while pulling my leash so I can see the bathroom.

  


The bathroom was huge the tub and shower were separated and the sink was pretty huge too. We walk to door and Master Dun opened it.

  


"Alright this is your game room you can use it when you get bored." Josh  _sorry_ Master Dun said.

  


"Amazing."

  


I tried to run to the games, but Master Dun pulled me back so I had to walk that bitch oops don't tell him i called him that please *puppy eyes*. I had Mario Cart 8, Donkey Kong Super, and Mario Bros etc. 

  


He took the leash off then he inform me,

  


"There will be a maid to come and change you what I pick out for you."

  


"Wait...why i have to change Master Dun?" i askds while looking at him.

  


"Oh, you will find out later." Master Dun answer while smirking at me.

  


I think his smirk could cure cancer and cure world hunger. He walk out of my room. I sat the floor and played some games until I heard the door opened.

  


"Tyler, Josh wants you to get ready." It sounded like a girl voice.

  


I remember that Master Dun told me to act shy I guess like my true self.

  


"C-coming miss." I said while walking slowly to her.

  


"My name is Sam Williams. What is yours?" She said while taking my clothes off.

  


"My n-name i-is Tyler Joseph and whyyouaretaking m-myclothesoff." I said nervously.

  


"Oh Josh must have forgot to tell you I get you dress and prepare for him." She answers, nicely.

  


I felt weird being naked in front of her. She looks like she is 16 to me.

  


"You can relax. I'm a lesbian, so you don't have to worried anything." She told me.

  


She pulled silk yellow thong on me and put a see through yellow lingerie. Sam stepped back to checked is she was missing anything.

  


"Oops! I almost forget to change collars."

  


She got a yellow collor with white diamonds.

  


"Wow Ma-Master Dun m-must like di-diamonds" I said, shockingly.

  


"Oh he like his slaves look good when he is ready for them." Sam said while putting it on me.

  


"Tyler, can you get on the bed on all fours please?" 

  


I did what she asked. 

  


Sam got out a dildo i think that's what they called and some lube i know what lube is because I find some in my sister's room  **wink wink**. 

  


She pulled my thong to my knees and put the lube up dildo in my ass hole. At first it hurt then it felt really good. I moaned when she hit "the spot".

  


  


"Ok, I think you are prepared for Josh." Sam told me while putting my thong back on. She told me to get up so she can hooked the leash to my collar.

  


"Lets take you to Josh." Sam said, but i dodnt get up.

  


"What's wrong Tyler." She said, annoyed.

  


"Well..." i rub my arm "Master D-Dun told me thatIcantleavetheroom without his p-permisson."

  


I looked down when O finish my sentence. Sam sigh and walk over to the phone.

  


"Josh, Tyler won't leave because you told him that rule." She said while putting the phone on speaker.

  


"Ok, Tyler You can leave the room with Sam alright."

  


"Yes, Master Dun." I answer him.

  


"Good" He said. 

  


Sam hanged up and I walk towards her. She grab my leash and we walk to a other door. Sam knocked on it and Master Dun opens it. 

  


Tyler here I'm  going to stop here because I love to keep people on cliffhangers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The writer here I hope you like it and sorry for the ending but its tyler story not mine.
> 
> Hey dont blame it on me you are the one writing my story and i didnt agree on the ending -Tyler 
> 
> But you told me to put "tyler here im going to stop here because i love to keep help on cliffhangers" -the writer
> 
> Fine whatever - tyler


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so mad at myself because i was procrastinating on this chapter

So I see that you want to read the sexual part you naughty dog, but I can't blame you who wouldn't want to read when Master Dun fucking me like a mad man and he puts his thick huge pink.... sorry I'm getting head of myself -Tyler

 

Master Dun looks so hot in his black skinny jeans without a shirt and his skin was glowing like he is a vampire from that movie.

 

"Sam, you can leave now." My master said, nicely.

 

Sam winkes at me and hand Master Dun my leash before she walk away. Master Dun walk me in his room.

 

"Woah...this room is huge!" I said, shockingly.

 

"That's not the only thing that's huge." Master Dun growls.

 

He pushed me on the bed then he got on top of me and start kissing my neck.

 

"I wanted to do this to you when I first saw you." He made me moans when he said those cursed words.

 

(Ok guys I have a confession I'm 27 and NEVER had sex plus I don't even know if I'm gay bi or straight, but the worst part is that I'm will lose my virginity to sex slave owner, but....at else he is hot)

 

"Get on your knees slut." Master Dun said, rudely.

 

I obeyed like a good little slut and Master Dun took off his pants off.

 

"Do you know how to suck dick?"

 

I look down I was to embarrassed look my master in the eyes. He lift up my chin, so I could look at him in his eyes.

 

He smils and said,

 

"I'll teach you, ok."

 

I nodd and I took his dick out of his boxers. Ok guys Master Dun dick was so huge like it was like 6 3/4 long and thickness was about about 3 inches plus his dick was a pretty wait beautiful shade of pink.

 

"Move your hand up and down on my dick." He orders me.

 

"Damn...babyboy your hands work wonders." he said with his head tilt back.

 

"Now put my dick in your mouth ok."

 

I lick the head first. That made master go crazy before I could put his dick in my mouth. He bring my head and start to mouth fuck me.

 

"Mmm.... ty-babyboy your mouth feels so good.

 

I starts to moan and start to move my head up and down by then my master hand were off my head.

 

"Fuck... are you s-sure this i-is your f-first time?!"

 

I look up at him and he had his mouth wide up

.

(So you might be wondering how I knew move my head... I didn't tell you that I watch porn and masturbated you can't blame I'm 27 and very very lonely)

 

He looks down on me.

 

"Get up and get on the bed now."

 

I got on the bed laying on my back. My master put a rubber thing on and lube on his dick. He got on top of me I guess he could tell I'm scared because he kiss me on the lips lighty.

 

"I want you to call me daddy ok."

 

I nod and he took my thong off. Daddy slid his dick inside of me and just start to thrusting me super fast. I close my eyes because that shit was hurting me. 

 

"Open your eyes and look me." My daddy growls.

 

I open my eyes. I wrap my legs around his hips and wrap his neck.

 

"Daddy you a-are hurting m-me." i moan, loudly in fear.

 

"Shut up slut you know you like."

 

He put smashing his dick inside of me then he hit "the spot." I bend my back to tey to get away from him, but my daddy pushed me back on the bed.

 

"Im...g-going to...c-cum." I moan.

 

"You better...not wait until I tell you!" Daddy hiss with lust. 

 

"Fuck... I'm going to cum." My daddy said.

 

He thrust even harder I think I felt something wet dropping down my ass. I gelt like I'm going to pass out. Daddy grab my dick and started to stroke it really fast.

 

"DADDY!"

 

I was the last thing I said before fainting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys you should slap me 100 times for procrastinating on this chapter -the writer 
> 
> You dont deserve it and you deserve hugs for finally finishing this chapter-tyler
> 
> I do deserve it and tyler whats wrong with you -the writer 
> 
> What do you mean? -tyler
> 
> Oh i know why you acting like this - the writer
> 
> What do you mean?- tyler
> 
> I think from you passing out from sex with josh made you act nice - the writer
> 
> WTF the only reason why im acting nice is because im the only person should slap you s dumb ass whore -tyler
> 
> Damn tyler you can cool it down -the writer
> 
> Whatever -tyler


	4. Chapter 4

Well so I passed out when I had sex with Master dun guys I'm so embarrassed. It would be a weird story to tell someone how I lost my virginity "oh I had sex with a sex slave master and I passed out in the middle of it" -Tyler 

 

I woke up in my bed still in my lingerie plus my butt is really sore. I felt like I had cloth like or something in my ass. I got up and i could barely walk, but I made it to the bathroom. I look at the mirror and I look like shit.

 

I mean my eyes were like purry and my neck are cover in hickeys. I lift up my lingerie and pull down my thong. I turn around I had that cloth or whatever it is that doctors used to stop bleeding in my ass. 

 

I heard the door open. I quickly pull up my thong and made sure that I looked like before. I open the bathroom and said,

 

"Umm hi Sam." I was looking at the ground.

 

"It's not Sam...it's Master Dun."

 

I'm so shock that Master Dun is in here. I didn't looked at him I'm embarrass of what happen before.

 

"Look at me."

 

I obey his command. Master Dun look like he was crying because his eyes are bloodshot red.

 

Before I could blink, my master hug me. I stand there in shock because I didn't know he cared about his slaves like this. I hug back.

 

"Sorry for what I did to you." He whisper in my ear.

 

He pull back and kiss my forehead.

 

"Sam is coming in here to change you in some clothes because we are going somewhere."

 

He said after kissing my lips softly. I'm happy that I can go outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is short but i think i will make some chapters short and some long and next chapter is going to be in Josh P.O.V because its like flashback of happen when Tyler pass out


	5. Chapter 5 Josh p.o.v

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember this is a flashblack after tyler passout and this is in Josh p.o.v

So i never i had to tell my P.O.V this will be sick -Josh

 

I starts to stroke my babyboy's dick really fast.

 

"DADDY" he shouts on the top of his lungs.

 

He cum all over my stomach. I cum just in a few seconds. I pull out of my babyboy I almost scream. My bed sheets was cover in blood my dick was cover in blood and the blood was coming from Tyler's asshole.

 

"Tyler....Tyler come on stop playing with me!" I said, worrisome.

 

I shoke Tyler he didn't say anything or open his eyes. I quickly ruan to the phone to call Sam. 

 

" _Yes, Josh."_

 

"Sam there something wrong with Tyler!" 

 

I look over at Tyler to see if he moved, but he just layed there with blood oozing out of him.

 

" _What it is!?"_

 

 _"_ He have blood coming out of his..." 

 

Before I could finish my sentence, I hear a knock on the door. I run over and open it. It's Sam and she have a first aid kit with her.

 

(And yes I was still naked, but Sam seem me naked a lot of times not in a sexual way)

 

Sam runs to Tyler.

 

"Ok it seem that his rim rip a little bit, but its not that bad where he needs to go to the hospital." She told me.

 

I became a bit more relax with the news.

 

(Ok so the reason why I'm more relax becuase if we had to go to the hospital,  we had to explained why he is like this that wouldnt been a great way and then someone could know Tyler and I would go to jail for human trafficking and kidnapping)

 

She told me put on some clothes and get out. I did what she ask me to do. I start walking back forth by my door praying that Tyler is ok. It was about two hours when Sam finally opened the door.

 

Her hands and her maid outfit was cover in blood. She grab my arm and walk me to Tyler.

 

"So I stitched his rim and I stop most of the bleeding then I put some gauze in his ass, so it can stop the many more bleeding."

 

I start wondering why he didn't wake up.

 

"Tyler is in a croma, but I don't know when he will wake up" Sam said, like she knew what I was thinking.

 

She told me to carry Tyler to his room, so she can clean this bloody mess up.

 

_Time skip: next day_

 

I woke up in a chair. I must have fell asleep after I put Tyler in his bed. I walk up to Tyler I want to touch him, but what I did to him. I couldn't...I just fell on my knees and start crying. After a few minutes I got up and I walk to my bar room. 

 

(I stop drinking I was sober for about 3 months, but right now I have to drink)

 

I grab myself about 10 beer. I wanted to get drunk. When i got done with my beers I wouldn't barely walk.

 

"OH MY GOD! Josh, really you were sober for about 3 months!"

 

I think it's Sam.

 

"Come on, *hiccup* you know *burp* that I wasnt going to *hiccup* be sober for long." I told her while trying to stand.

 

She ran to me to help me.

 

"I dont care Josh you know that you do some bad things when you are like this." 

 

She help me walk to my room and put me in my bed. I kiss her on her lips, but she push me away.

 

"No, Josh you know that I'm not your slave." She said as she walks to the door.

 

"You know that you want to be!" I yell at her.

 

She roll her eyes and went out the door.I stayed in my bed and I thought about Tyler. No I shouldn't, but it's too late I start to cry again. I cried until I fell asleep.

 

A few days pass, I did the same every single day. Wake up. Thought of Tyler. Cry. I went to see Tyler. Cry. I went to get drunk. Sam found me took me to my room and lay me in bed. I tried to kiss her, but she pushes away. Thought of Tyler. Cry. Sleep.

 

But one day it was different. Wake up. Thought of Tyler. Cry. When I went to see Tyler, he wasn't in his bed. I heard someone in the bathroom.

 

Tyler came out and said, "Ummm hi Sam."

 

He was looking at the floor.

 

"It's not Sam it's Master Dun." I reply.

 

But Tyler is still looking at the floor which worried me.

 

"Look at me." I told him.

 

Tyler looks up at me. I want to cry in front of him, but I'm to happy to do that, so I run up to him and hug him.

"Sorry for what I did to you." I whisper in his ear.

 

He hugs back. 

 

I pulled away and kissed his forehead and said,

 

"Sam is going to come in here to change you in some clothes because we are going somewhere."

 

I kiss his lips softly then I walked out of his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this will be the only chapter with Josh P.O.V but i might write more with Josh P.O.V but we have to wait and see


	6. Chapter 6

Im going to tell the story from now (unless the stupid writer put another Master Dun p.o.v) -Tyler

I was still shocked that my master hugged me like that. A few seconds after my master left Sam opened the door. She was breathing really fast i guess she ran here. When she looked at me she dropped my clothes on the floor and walk towords me. Sam start to touch my face each was weird for her.

"Sam you are scaring me" I said nervously.

She stopped touching me and hugged me. Sam cried really hard. I hug her back.

"S-sorry" She said while pulling back.

"I *sniffle* just *sniffle* wanted *sniffle* to see *sniffle* you...if y-you aaa-are *sniffle* resl"

"But Sam why were you crying like that" I asked.

"Well its just that you-" she stopped.

She told me to sit on the bed and she sat next to me. Sam told me things like

"I passed out during sex with Josh"

"You had blood coming out of my asshole"

That was shock me but the most shocking thing was "Tyler you were in a croma for about for six days."  

"Hold up Sam so you are saying that I was knocked out for- I was going to finish but Sam said something.

"Wait I have more to tell you Tyler me and Josh thought you were dead but when Josh saw you he was happy then when he told me i just had to see you thats why I was breathing like that when I came in here."

I didnt know what to say. Sam tapped my shoulder and told me to get up so she can dress me. I did what she ask me to do. 

She took me my lingerie and thong off. Sam turn me around where she can look at my butt.

"Tyler is your butt sore." She said while taking the cloth like out of my ass. I nodded.

"Ok I'll tell josh so he wont get any ideas" She turned me back around and walk over to get my clothes off the floor.

"Umm Sam why you call my master by his first name" I asked

"Oh well my master Ashley Dun is Josh's sister and she is in the hospital so she had to send her slaves to different owners blah blah blah I came here" She said coming back with my clothes.

She put a thong on me again. I sigh really loudly. She giggled and said

"Sorry but Josh really likes his slaves to wear thongs all the time."

She put a black shirt and black pants to finish my outfit Sam put a black flowery kimono on me with some red socks and black vans.

"Wow Tyler you look really good" she told me.

I blushed. She took off my old callor and put on a black one with pink diamonds.

"Do you want to see yourself Ty" I giggle at the nickname while nodding.

She pulled me to a mirror. I looked amazing I looked like my old self before the slavery thing.

"Ok lets take you to Josh." She saod when putting the leash on me. 

We wall to the front part of the mansion. We saw my master with a body guard.

"Hi Josh" she said i just waved.

She whisper something into my master's ear. I guess its about my ass being sore.

"I hope you guys have fun" Sam said smiling at us.

She gave Master Dun my leash then walk away. Master Dun walk me to the limo. The body guard open the door for us. I went on first then Josh we both sat down. The guard shut the door.

"Tyler remember when i said that there are more rules" Master Dun said. I nodded while taking not to look at him.

"These rules are ONLY when we are in public... ok so Rule 1 is we act like a normal couple we hold hands show a little PDA and we smile Rule 2 remember when i said you act shy" I nod my head "Good and Rule 3 is you been on your best behavior and if you break these rules or the rules when we are at home you WILL be punish ok and Rule 4 you call me Josh ok and this is the only time you do"

"Yes master" i said quietly looking at my feet. 

"Tyler look at me now" Josh said angrily. I looked at him.

"Do you have any questions" he ask.

"Umm yes I have three umm where are we going and umm will you take the leash and umm i thought you said that i will get three chances before i get punish master."

Josh stared at me for a moment and said

"First its a surprise second yes i will but dont think about running off and thirdly it depends how much mad you get me."

I nod again and started to look out the window. We stopped at a restaurant the guard open the door. Before we got out Josh took off the leash we walk out holding hands.

Josh's hands felt warm like holding a cup of hot chocolate warm. He smiled at me while we walk in the restaurant. The place was really fancy there were glass chandeliers hanging from the wall red carpet and waiters and waitresses in black and white tuxedos.

I stopped looking around when someone started to talk to us.

"May I help you" he asked.

"Yes I have a reservation for Mr. and Mr. Joseph-Dun. My face grew red when my master said those words. Josh looked at me and smirked.

"Oh I see your reservation please follow me" the waiter said.

We followed the waiter i wrap my arm around Josh (ok you may say really Tyler but i was really scared i was scared that someone could tell that i was a slave and Josh was my owner) arm felt big and i think i heard him chucking.

"Alright here your table its in the back and away from people like you ask in your reservation" the waiter said while smiling.

When he wall away i unwrap my arm from Josh's arm and sat down in the chair. Josh sat right in front of me. A person came to us but this time it was a waitress.

"Hi my name is Jenna and I'll be serving you" she said smiling.

Jenna is pretty her hair is looked like a diirty blonde her eyes were a beautiful shade of blue and her smile was really pretty. I noticed that i was looking to long so i put my head down.

"Ok so here is your menus and I'll leave you two lovebirds alone" she said smiling then walk away. I open the menu and trying to not look at Josh because i know that he was staring at me.

"Tyler why were you looking at that girl like that." I didnt look up from the menu when i answered Josh

"Oh its just that i umm wanted to see how she looked like."

"Oh ok but dont look at her like that again you hear" he said. He sound like he was jealous. Jenna come back

"Are you guys ready to order?"

"Yes im getting steak with broccoli for drink will be sweet tea what about you Tyler dear. My face grew red again.

"Umm i will get the umm grilled chicken with the r-roasted p umm pototoes with the umm greens for the drink will be the umm same as my dear" i told her.

"Ok I'll be back with your drinks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You better not let Master Dun do another P.O.V -Tyler
> 
> Stup up Tyler you dont tell me what to do -the writer 
> 
> Well.... I do tell you how to write my story -Tyler
> 
> Wait... if you tell how to write the story doesnt that mean that you told me to write Josh p.o.v -Tyler
> 
> Fuck you right -Tyler 
> 
> :p -the writer


	7. Chapter 7

I dont know what to say so lets get into this chapter -Tyler

Before Jenna left to get our drinks she took up the menus each force me to look into Josh's dark brown dreamy eyes. I was just staring into his eyes for really long time.

"Umm Tyler what are you looking at" Josh said smirking.

"Oh sorry its just that your umm eyes are beautiful" i said.

Shit i didnt mean to say that fuck im so dumb.

"Oh i see" he said while winking at me.

I left like i was going to melt right then and there. Then i felt something holding my hand i looked down. It was Josh's hand like why it couldn't be a bug but nooo its was my master's hand. I was going to say something but Jenna came back.

"Here you guys go" she put our drink down. "And your food is almost ready" she said.

I look at her when she was talking she seem so happy. Then Jenna walked away i knew i have fuck up because i felt Josh's hand squeezing my hand hard. "Oww" i whispered then i pulled my hand away from his. I looked that him and i regret it. Josh look like he could have explode right now.

"Just wait until we get home Tyler" he growled.

I looked down and started pondered what will Josh going to do to me. We just sat in silence until Jenna gave us our food.

"Here you guys go i hope you like it" she smiled then walked away.

"So umm Josh what are we going to do after this" i asked and yes i know its a stupid question. He didnt say something at first then finally said

"Well we are going to walk out of here." At first i was confused but then i could tell he was being a smart. 

I was going to be smart back but i just roll my eyes and eat my food. We clear our plates then Jenna came back Josh grab my hand tightly.

"Are you guys finish your plates" she asked.  _No im just going to eat my plate.... yes im done_ i thought.

"Yes we are" Josh said. She nodded and grab our plates

"I'll be back with your check."

I tried not to look at Josh's eyes again but they were to dreamy. But my weak ass look at them again. They were so beautiful that i didn't hear Josh or seen that Jenna came back with the check.

"Umm did you say something" i said coming back to reality.

"Yes" Josh smirked

"i said are you ready to leave."

I bite my lip and said

"yes please."

We got up hold hands and left the fancy restaurant. When we left the restaurant i didnt see the limo.

"Josh where's the limo" i asked.

He sighed and said "those dumb guards are late but we can walk around until they get here."

He kissed my forehead and yes my face grew red again. We walk around the city then we went in a Macy's. Josh was looked at some clothes i just stood there like an idiot. 

He got some clothes and pulled me with him to the dressing rooms.

"Would you like a dressing room" the lady ask.

"Yes" Josh said.

"We only have one left" the lady said.

"Its ok we could share" Josh said.

My face turned into a bright ass red. The lady looked weird out but got over it and walk us to the dressing room.

"Here you go sorry its all the way in the back" lady said.

"Its ok its perfect" Josh said smilied. Each his smile is like so perfect.

The lady walk away then Josh open the door and push me in. He closed the door and locked it.

"So you thought you could look that girl like that" he growled.

I was to scared answer i never seen Josh this mad.

"Answer me" he yelled whisper.

"I-" before i could finish

Josh said "shut up."

Then he slapped my face really hard. I had a tears go down my cheek

"stop crying you slut" he growled then he pulled me into a hard kiss.

I tried to pulled away but Josh held me in his big muscular arms. Fuck i should not like this. We both moaned. Josh pulled away look down then smirked.

"I see that someone have a little problem."

My face grew red again i looked away.

"Baby dont look away I'll help you with this problem" Josh said. 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I was happy that MCR posted that teaser and i cried for 10 minutes then when they post that they weren't coming back together i was heart broken ;-;

Yay more smut thank god bc i really missed Josh pleasuring me when i was in a croma and sorry that the writer forgot to put what Josh was wearing so i will tell you ok so he was wearing his Nasa shirt (like always) with black jeans that shows his knees and his black and white vans and his grey snapback - Tyler

Josh lifted my chin to look at him.

"B-but Josh we umm are i-in p-public" i said.

"Well i want these people to know that you are mine and mine only plus you call me Daddy" Daddy told me.

Daddy walk us in front of the mirror then he went behind me.

"I want you to see your face when i jerk you off" he whisper in my ear.

I moaned quietly. Josh smirked and started to pulled my pants down slowly. I whined

"Stop being so impatient babyboy" Daddy growled.

"Fuck you look so hot in those thongs right now" Daddy said with lust.

"Daddy please...touch me" I bagged.

"I dont know babyboy the way you look at the girl i dont think you should be touch" Daddy said crossing his arms.

I know he is right but i need to be touch.

"Daddy please i will do anything that you need just please Daddy" I begged again.

"Alright baby but remember what you just said ok." I nodded really fast. 

He slip his hand in my thong and started to rub my dick.

"Shit Daddy" i moan.

Daddy pulled my hair back really hard with his free hand.

"Dont you dare to cuss you hear" Daddy growled in my ear.

I nod and bit my lip. He took off my thong.

"Well someone is rock hard." My face grew red. Daddy smirked.

Daddy wrap his hand around my dick.

"Daddy.." i moaned. "

''Baby i didnt even do anything yet" Daddy chuckled. 

 _Wow tyler you are really horny_ i thought. Daddy started to slowly jerk me off with his soft but strong hands. I moaned quietly.

"Baby dont be quiet make these people know what we are doing" Daddy whisper in my ear.

"Mmm Daddy please go faster" i moan. "

Baby say it loud was you let these people know that you love what im doing to you righy now."

"DADDY PLEASE GO FASTER" i scream in my top of my lungs.

Daddy chuckled then started to suck my neck. His hand move quicker i moan with my eyes. 

I open my eyes and look at the mirror Daddy hand was around my dick Daddy was sucking my neck and i was just moaning like a porn star. I felt a warm sensation in my stomach area.

"J-Daddy... i t-think im go-going to c-cum" i moaned. Daddy stop sucking my neck

"Well then baby just cum" Daddy told me. I felt orgasm coming then....

"HOLY SHIT" i shouted.

I came over all the mirror and my Daddy's hand.

"Damn baby well we have some cleaning to do" he looked at the mirror then his hand. I

knew what he meant. I grab his hand and licked my cum from his fingers. My cum was pretty sweet but more salty when i got done i started to suck my Daddy fingers really hard. I looked at him like i didnt know what i was doing.

He smirked and said "i want to take you right now but we just have to wait." I

frown and walk over to the mirror. I kneed down took a deep breath. I look at Daddy he just stared at me.

Then I stare at my mess. I closes my eyes and stick out my tongue then started to lick my cum. It didnt taste right maybe its was the mirror taste or whatever. I felt a hand on my shoulder it was Daddy. He knews down and looked at me.

"I want to help you" he said then started to lick the mirror too.

"Wow baby you taste really good" he told me while licking. I smiled. 

We got done with cleaning the mirror. He kissed me. The kiss was more kind and meaningful. That kiss turned into a make out session. We were on the floor and moaning really loudly. We heard a phone going off. Daddy pulled away and took out his phone. He sigh loudly.

"What do you want" i just rolled my eyes got up to put on my thong and pants.

"Really you came at the wrong time" he whispered then smiled at me. I think his smiled to kill everyone with cuteness.

"Fine we are coming" he got up grab my hand.

We walk out of the dressing room. Some people gave some weird looks while other people gave us thumbs up. I wrapped my arm around Josh then put my head in Josh's neck. I heard him saying aww and laughing. We finally made out of Macy's. I looked up and saw the limo. Josh opened the door i got on then Josh. He started to laugh.

"Wow i can't believe you were that loud tyler and you call me master now" he said. I rolled my eyes

"well you told me to master." He pulled me in him. I had my head om his chest and he started to pet my hair while we looked out the windows.

We made it home. When we got out of the car master grab my hand and ran me to his room. Locked his door

"remember when you said that you will do anything that i need" he walk towards me and push down where i had his dick in my face

"well this is what i need" he smirked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey writer i have a question -Tyler
> 
> What -the writer 
> 
> Why do you put yourself in third person -Tyler
> 
> I really dont know i just put it like that even it stick -the writer
> 
> Well... its stupid and you need to change it -Tyler
> 
> Ok fine -Me 
> 
> Thats much better -Tyler
> 
> Well i hate it -Me
> 
> Did i ask for your opinion - Tyler
> 
> No...-Me


	9. Thank You Guys

This is not a chapter to the story but i want say THANK YOU for reading my fic like i cant believe it that its at 859 and counting. At first i didnt know that this fic would get this many veiws. Because im horrible at writing smut and horrible writing a story so i thought it wouldnt get this far. So THANK YOU SO MUCH for reading this fic. I love you guys so much xox and i think that Chapter 10 will be posted on this Wednesday or Thursday. 


	10. Chapter 10 Josh p.o.v

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put the bathing part in because the chapter seem to short with just the bj

So im telling the story again sick i always wanted to tell the way Tyler suck my dick and bathing him for the first time- Josh

"Well this is what i need" i told Tyler.

He gulp and just stare at my tent.

"Hurry the fuck up before i get mad" i said angrily.

He slowly unbuttoned my pants then unzip them. He was taking forever but i like being teased so i just let it pass. Tyler pulled my pants down to my knees. He kissed my tent then rub it. 

"Fuck baby" i moaned.

"I didnt do anything yet" he said.

I knew that he took that line from me.

"Well do something." Tyler pulled my underwear to my knees.

He slowly licked my head then lick my dick's veins. I tried not to bring his head and mouth fuck him so i just balled up my hands. Tyler wrap his hand around my dick and jerk me off while sucking my dick. 

I put my head open my mouth to moan on top of my lungs. Tyler stopped jerking me off then started to bobbed his head up and down. My dick kept hitting him in the back of his throat

"Fuck it" i whispered.

I grab Tyler's head and mouth fuck him. He started to moan the vibrations made me to go hay wire. I thrust even harder then before. 

Our eyes met when i looked down at him. I smirked and he just smiled. I felt warm sensation in stomach area.

"Tyler b-baby im...gunna c-cum." Tyler stop sucking and said

"i want your cum on my face" he gave me a sweet smile with puppy eyes.

I gave in and jerk myself off. The way Tyler looked with his mouth open tonuge sticking out his head tilt back a little made me stroke myself harder.

"Fuckfuckfuck im going to-" i came before i could finish my sentence.

My white sticky load went over Tyler's face some in his mouth some on his cheeks nose and eye lids (luckily he close his eyes a second before i came). I closed my eyes and slowly rub my dick.

"Yummy you taste REALLY good"

i opened eyes and saw Tyler on his feet. He looks so beautiful with my cum on his face . I smiled then kissed him softly. 

I pulled away put my underwear and pants on then said

"Come Tyler we going to take to you a bath." He smiled grab my hand and walk to his room.

(Tyler takes showers but this my first time bathing him)

When we made it to his room i told him to play video games while i get the bath ready. I walk in the bathroom turn on the water to make sure that its not to hot for ~~my~~ ~~beauiful smol babyboy~~ Tyler and pour some bath bubbles. The water was perfect the tempture and the bubbles were bubbly. I called Tyler

"Baby your bath is ready"

i heard him speed walking to the bathroom. When he came in I closed the door.

"Want me to take your clothes or no" i asked while turning arounding to look at him. His face turned red and looked away he is so cute when he does that. He nodded.

"Ok" i smilied.

I took his shirt off i love his tattoos. I got to ask him about them one day. Then i took his pants then his thong. Tyler got in tub i rolled my pants legs up stick my feet in and sat on the edge of the tub. Tyler slowly slide down in the tub and smilied. "

You like your bubble bath ty" i ask him.

"Yes Master Dun i really do" he said.

Tyler slid even more where the only thing you could see was his face in the bubbles.

I told him to sit up so i could wash his hair. I grab the strawberry scented shampoo. I squeeze the shampoo on Tyler's hair. I scrub his hair so the shampoo would lather. Tyler smilied and closef his eyes.

"Keep yoir eyes closed because im goimg to rinse" i told him.

He nodded. I grab the showerhead and rinse the shampoo out. Tyler look are pretty when the shampoo was running down his face then his body. 

I wash his hair one more time then wash his body. I tried so not to take my vlothes off and fuck Tyler in the tub.

"Tyler get out of tub so i could wrap this towel around" i said.

When i got Tyer nice and dry i let the water then told Tyler to brush his teeth.

(What i have to make sure my Tyler's teeth are clean so i could see his pretty bright teeth)

When Tyler was done i open door. Sam dropped off Tyler's PJs om the bed and it was a silk all black lingerie and a black collar with black diamonds.  _And i want to fuck Tyler REALLY hard right now_ i thought.

I didnt help Tyler put his pjs on because if i did i would probably pick him up and just plain fuck him. While i was thinking inappropriate things to do to Tyler. He was already dressed and in his bed.

"Umm Master Dun are you ok" Tyler asked me. I came back to reality

"Oh yes sorry i was just thinking." 

I walk over to the bed and layed down right beside Tyler. We both stared at the ceiling in awkward silence.

"So Tyler you like it here" i said turning to face him.

"Well...yeah i like it but umm..." he turned to face me

"i just...really want to go to the beach and eat taco bell" he said smiling.

I rolled eyes.

"how about i take you tomorrow."

He smilied brighter then ever. Tyler kissed my nose.

"Tyler... i think im.." i stopped.

"What is it Master Dun" he asked. 

"I have to go" i got up quickly ran to the door. Before i left i said

"Good night tyguy." 

"Good night Master Dun."

I walk out and closed the door. I ran to my room jumped in bed and fell asleep. Dreaming about Tyler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow wow wow wow im so happy that this fic got 1000+ views i want to cry. Thanks guys thank (sorry for saying thank you to much but im happy right now im trying not scream) i love guys so much <3


	11. Chapter 11

So I Tyler Robert Joseph will be telling this story from now on no more Josh William Dun so lets get it started - Tyler

I woke up and it was 9:00 am. I started thinking about last night what was Josh going to say and how he seems so weird but i cant get distracted because Josh is taking me to the beach and eat some tacos. The door open it was Sam. "Hi Tyler i havent see you in while."

"Same here how are you doing" i asked. "Good Good but i need to get you ready for your second date" she winked at me. I got out of bed. She changed me into a plain white buttons down shirt and a red blue and yellow swim tanks and my shoes were black flip flops... but the collor was black with white diamonds.

"Well well Tyler you look like you are ready for the beach oh and you can take for the shirt when you get to the beach if you want to" I nodded and Sam put the leash on me and we walk down stairs. When we made it downstairs my mouth almost started to drool. Master Dun was shirtless and had in black swim short yes i have seen he naked but he was so hot his body was just... so beautiful and his tattoo looks amazing on his body.

I noticed that i was staring to long so i just looked at my feet. Sam giggled and gave Master Dun my leash before walking away. We walk to the limo one of the guards open the door then i sat down first then my master. The door was shut and we stared to move. I smelled tacos "Why does it smells like taco here." Josh smilied then got something from under the seat "Well i brought some taco before we went to the beach." I move closer to Master Dun and hug him. Omg he smelled so nice and his muscles were just... 

I move back where i was sitting before i got myself a boner. "Wait why did you move Tyler."  _shit how am i going to answer this_ i thought. "Oh umm i was getting... hungry from the smell of the umm tacos" i smilied.  _good one tyler you deserve a high five_ i thought proudly. "But you can still smell the tacos all around the limo" Master Dun smirked like he knew the REAL reason why i moved. Before i could answer the limo stopped we were at the beach.

I sighed in relief. Master Dun looked at the window "We are here" he turned around to look at me "oh Tyler dont forget to call me Josh." I nodded. He took off my leash and he opened the door. I grab the tacos and the cooler. The guard opened the truck Josh grab the towels "Tyler take off your shirt" Josh said while we walking to find a spot to sit. "Oh w-why" i asked. "Because i said so."

I put down the tacos and cooler. I took off my shirt. Then Josh grab it and took it in the bag. We walk again and finally we find a spot it was perfect. It was not close to people and close by the water it was just perfect. Josh took out the towels and a beach umbrella. He layed down the towles and put the umbrella up. He layed and sighed. I just stood there like an idot again. "Come baby sit down beside me." I obeyed. I took off my flip flop and grab a taco and ate it. It was delicious. I got thristy i open the cooler. I almost screamed it was redbull i love redbull i could drink it for the rest of my life. I grab one and drank it until there was nothing left.

Josh laugh "Wow you really like redbull" he grab one too. I watch him drink it. He looks so amazing. When he got done he lick his lips. I moaned. He look at me i turn around and look at the water. "Tyler did you make that sound" Josh asked. I pretend that i didnt hear him. "Tyler" he move closer to me . I still pretend that i didnt hear him. He sighed "Because you not answering me".

He stood up and throw me over his shoulder. I begged him to put to me down "Oh now you to speak." Before i could say anything else Josh throw me in the water. "Josh why did you did that" i shouted at him. He started to laughed "Because you wouldnt answer my question" he said. "Well i would give you answer if you get me out of the water"

He thought about it "Ok". When he reach out his hand. I grab his hand and pull Josh in the water. Josh wipe off the water with his hands. I bit my lip to contain my moan. "Wow i knew you were going to do that" he said. I rolled my eyes. Then Josh grab my hips and hold me close to him. "You know that are going to get punish for that right" he whisper in my ear. I gulp. He laugh again then kiss me. 

The kiss was playful and tasted like salt. When the kiss ended our heads touched and we laughed. "But im serious Tyler you are going to get punish." I nodded and tried to pull away but Josh wouldnt let me go. "Where you going baby im not done with you yet" I moaned again. "So you did make that sound" I bit my lip. "Aww you so cute when you do that" i blushed. Josh grab my hand and kiss it. Then put my hand on his crotch. 

"See what you do me babayboy" Josh moaned. "Yes i do Daddy" i smirked. "Because im turn on lets do it in the water" Josh said with lust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have some bad news. Sadly summer is ending for me ;-; im going back to school on August 3 so i might not be posting alot like before but im working on a new fic rn so i will be posting that one then for this fic and my group chat fic i might be posting on the weekends idk yet but ill try to post at least once or twice a month i hope


	12. Chapter 12

Wow so me and Josh doing it at the beach this will be exciting -Tyler

I wasnt that shocked for what Josh said like i know he gave me a hj in a dressroms in Macys but still having sex at beach in the water is pretty weird.

Josh began to kiss my neck "baby...what are...you thinking...about." I stop my thoughts "oh umm im just thinking why you want to do it in the water." Josh stopped what he was doing and looked straight in my eyes. "Baby i REALLY want to take you right now" he looked down at the water. I giggle "But daddy people would clearly see what we are doing so how about" i move closer to his ear "we go over to the towels and i-" 

I stopped my sentence. Josh whined like a baby "Please tell me baby please." "No" i shoked my head. Josh went full on mad he grab my hips again and squeeze really hard. "What did you say" he growled. Josh's eyes grew big his face turned red. My heart started to beat really heart my eyes started to water. I pulled away from him and ran to our spot. When i got there sat down with my knees to my chest and cry even more.

I heard Josh walking to me. He sat and hug me. "Im so sorry baby i didnt mean yo scare its just that-." I look up at him and said "Its ok... i know that *sniffle* you d-didnt mean t-to scare me its *sniffle* just... that y-you *sniffle* look m-mad and... t-that really s-scared... me." We sat in silence until Josh said something. "Wow look at the ocean" he smiled.

I looked and it was really beautiful. I yawned Josh looked at me. "Well someone is sleepy" he laughed. Shit his laugh sounds like the heaven gates opening. I yawn again. Josh chuckled he pulled out his phone from the bag. "Hey pick us up we are ready to leave." He patted my back and mouth out for me to pack our stuff up.

Josh got up and went walking around. I pack all things up by myself. Its not a big deal i am a slave. When i got done packing Josh came back. "Come on the limo is here." I smilied pick up bag and we walk back to the limo. The guard was by the truck each was open i put the bag in the truck. Then Josh open the door for me (what a gentleman). I sat then Josh sat right by me. He put his arms around each made me feel safe.

I smilied. I put my head on his shoulder then went to sleep. The only i remember before felling asleeping was Josh kiss my the top of my head. I felt that i was being carried bridal style. I knew it was Master Dun because his scent is like no other. He put down on my bed. I heard him walking away. 

Even though i was really tired and let out a little whisper "No." Maser Dun turned around and looked at me. "So you up" I let out a little yeah. He sighed "Do you want to me sleep with you." I thought about it "Yes master." He chuckled "Ok baby." He walked over to my bed and layed down. I was in cuddle mode so i move closer to my master. He sighed again and move arms off his chest. 

He pulled me were my head was on his chest. "Tyler have you be in love" i was pretty confused about the question. "Oh i ask because i just wanted to know you know" he said. "Umm yeah i guess" i told him. "Ok you can go to sleep now ty." I kiss him softly then fell asleep on his chest. I think Master Dun said something like "I think im felling in love." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if they thought that me and Josh would really sex in at the beach - Tyler
> 
> Well you did say "wow me and Josh doing it at the beach" - Me
> 
> Oh well- Tyler
> 
> *rolls eyes* - Me
> 
> I need to rell you something -Tyler
> 
> What is it ty -Me
> 
> Maybe we should end my story -Tyler
> 
> Wait what Tyler im not doing that im not ending your story early - Me
> 
> But i tell you what to write - Tyler
> 
> I dont care Tyler - Me
> 
> Well i still get a say so - Tyler
> 
> Whatever im still not ending the story early -Me


	13. Chapter 13 Josh p.o.v

Because my story is ending soon i will let i cant believe im saying this i will let Josh tell this story - Tyler

Thanks baby you will get a surprise tonight ;3 - Josh

I woke up with my baby Ty on my chest. He looks so adorable with his mouth open. I slowly got out of his bed trying not to wake him up. I tip toe to the door trying to not to make a sound. I made it to the door open it quietly. The door made a squeak I look over at Tyler. He made the cutest sound ever and just turned of over.

I smiled then got out of his room. I pulled out my phone to call Sam.

" _Yes Josh"_

 _"_ Sam can you come to my room i need to talk to you its really important"

" _Ok ill been there a mintue"_

By the time i got to my room. Sam was waiting for me outside of my door. "When you say a minute you actually mean" I said surprise while opening my door. "Well i am a maid so". We walk in my room. I sat in a chair and Sam sat right next to me.

"So what do you want to talk about" She asked. "Sam i think im in love with Tyler." I whisper. "What i cant hear." "IM IN LOVE WITH TYLER" i shouted. Sam looked at me then started to laugh. She laughed really hard. "Oh my god *laughs* i was *laughs* right" 

"Wait what do you mean Sam." I stood up and crossing my arms. Sam stopped laughing. She got up and place her hands on my shoulder. "Josh i already knew that you love Tyler even the guards and even the other slaves." Wow i cant believe it was that obvious.

"So what do you think i should do" I asked her. "Well" she took her hands off me and started to walk around "i think you should pick the best restaurant ever and i mean a REALLY fancy one not the one you took him the last time" she stop and look right at me " and say i love you Tyler Robert Joseph." I liked the idea but there was one problem. "What if Tyler dont love me" I asked with a hint of worry.

"Josh the only thing you should worry about is the restaurant and leave the if 'Tyler dont love me' thing just leave that to me" Sam said forming a smirk. I smile "thank you Sam." She walk towards the door open it and said "Your welcome Josh." Before leaving me alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So im thinking about ending this fic on chapter 15 or chapter 20. I dont know yet but i will tell you guys on chapter 14. I truly believe that i will end it on chapter 20 i hope.
> 
> Update: i decide to end it on chapter 20 and i know that i said i will tell you on CH. 14 but im going to work on CH.14-20 so i think i will be posting next month or in October
> 
> Update Update: Guess what *secretly hopes that you guess* i finish with CH.14-20 *screams*. Im so happy that i might be posting this week. So check in once in a while to see a new chapter. *whispers* check on Wednesday ;3


	14. Chapter 14 Sam p.o.v

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im really happy for doing this in Sam p.o.v and quarter of this chapter was written while i was in the shower.

Hi guys its Sam the maid so im just trying to see if Tyler is in love with Josh (wow that sounds so plain) - Sam

I ran to Tyler's room hoping he loves Josh. I unlocked the door and open it. "Tyler" I said in a singing voice. Luckily Tyler was already awake he was playing video games but stopped when i call his name. 

"Hey Sam." Im smiling a freak. "Umm sam are you ok because you look crazy when you smile." I stop smiling "haha very funny Tyler anyway sit down down i need to ask you a question." Tyler sat down on his bed and i sat down next to him. 

"Tyler have you ever been in love" I ask shifting closer to him. He rolls his eyes "Why is everyone asking me that question like Josh ask me about two  ~~chapters~~ days ago and now you." "Fine you dont have to answer my question" i said with of sadness. I put my hands in my face to make it seem like im going to cry.

I heard Tyler sigh. "OK I'll answer your question if you dont cry." I put my hamds down and hug him. "Now come on answer the question." Tyler's face went crimson red and he look down. I nudged him a little. "Come on tell me."

He look up at me "Sam im in love with...you." My mouth dropped 10 feet into the ground. Tyler started to laugh. "Haha oh my gosh haha you haha should have haha your face."I punched in the arm. "Dude Ty stop playing around and tell me the truth."

"Ok ok" Tyler rubbing his arm "dont tell anyone but im in love with...Josh." My heart almost jump out of my chest i wanted to scream but i kept cool...for a little bit. "OH MY GOD YOU LOVE-!" Tyler cover my mouth and put his finger on his lips. I lick his hand like 5 year old kid.

He pulled his hand away and rubbed it on his bed's sheet. "I hate you." I smile "No you dont you love me" i hug him and got up. "Tyler i have to go bye." Tyler gave me a sad look. "Sorry Ty duty calls." I walk to the door open it. I ran to Josh's room. I knock on the door then Josh pulled me in.


	15. Chapter 15 Josh p.o.v

Hey im Josh William Dun and i in love with Tyler Robert Joseph - Josh

When i pull in Sam i start to pace back and forth. I put my hands in my beautiful  pink cotton candy hair. "Josh are you ok" Sam ask with worry in her voice. I stop and look at her. "Does it look like ok Sam." She just shug " I guess no..." I roll my eyes.

"Sam i dont know how im suppose to tell Tyler." Sam walk up to me slowly and slap me each really hurt be the way. "OW" i shouted. "Shut up Josh we went through this stop getting so worrying you act like you are going to marry Tyler." I blushed and lookingdown

"Wait... you are going to marry Tyler." Sam said walking towards me. She lift my head up and stares into my mocha brown eyes. I laugh right in her face. She frown then push me.

"I hate you." I stop laughing "So what did Tyler say does he love or not." She give me a wicked smile. "Well i dont know maybe you just have to find out yourself." Before i could say something she ran out of my room leaving me wondering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was short


	16. Chapter 16 Josh p.o.v & Tyler p.o.v

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so im going to be switching p.o.v between Tyler and Josh

Hey guys i know that you miss me telling my p.o.v -Tyler

There something weird going on here. Im a past few days Josh didnt ask me to pleasure him or Sam didn't come in my room before she ask me that question. Dont get me wrong i did like to play my games but i miss Josh. I didnt see him in 10 days. Guys 10 days thats a long time. 

I heard the door open. I threw my game controller and ran to see who it was. I was low-key hoping it was Josh but it was Sam. "Hey Tyguy." She had bag in her hands. She notice me looking at the bag. "Oh Josh is taking you somewhere so he brought you a new outfit." I smilied ear to ear. I walk to Sam so she could dress me. My tuxdo was yellow and black. (A/N think about what Tyler's tuxdo in the Heathens music video)

She told me that i was going to get blindfolded because its a surprise where Josh is taking me. I giggle. Sam put on the blindfolded. She put my leash on then walk me out of my room. Even though i could see where i was going but i knew that Master Dun had my leash because his scent is one other.

When Josh put me in the limo i layed my head his chest. His heart was beating really fast. "Master Dun why is your heart beating so fast." His body stiffen up. "Oh...its j-just that... i-im umm happy to... see you and remember call me Josh." 

My face heats up. Fuck why is man's voice is so cute when he is nervous. "Ok Josh" I move my head from his chest to his shoulder and place my hand on his heart. His heart is slowing down now. I smiled. Every time the limo stops i thought we were at the place but it was just some red lights. I fall asleep on his shoulder to pass some time. 

"Tyler baby we're here come on wake up" Josh said rubbing my leg. I woke up i yawn. "Josh when can you take this blindfold off." Josh took the leash off and said "Not on babyboy you need to wait." I smile even though i am low-key sad.

I heard the door open then a guard took my hand. I knew it was a guard because his hand was very hairy. I walk out then i left Josh's hands taking off the blindfold. "Keep your eyes close ok." I nodd when the blindfold came off i still have my eyes closed. 

"Open" Josh whispers in my ears which made me shiver. I open my eyes and gasp. We were at the Ratatouille restaurant. (A/N dont judge me just because i use the Ratatouille movie title from Disney Channel).The Ratatouille is very fancy and expensive restaurant.

We walk in the restaurant it was beautiful. There were glossy diamonds chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and there were branches of trees' leaves hugging the walls. The tables were had white covers over with wine glasses, forks, knives, and spoons.

Josh p.o.v

Sup guys i cant believe im going to tell Tyler i love me - Josh

While Tyler is taking in the restaurant beauty i told the waiter about our reservation. "Mr. and Mr.Joseph-Dun please." The waiter look on the list "Oh i see you Mr.Joseph-dun come and follow me." I grab Tyler's hand gently. We follow the waiter and like before Tyler is holding onto my arm and we got the table in the way back. (A/N Josh is wearing a black suit but the tie is same color was Tyler suit). 

Tyler sat down first then i sat in front of him. The waiter gave us the menus. "Josh i have a question" Tyler ask still looking at the menu. "What is it my dear" i hoping he not going to ask why i took him here. "How can you afford all this" he look up at me with a serious face. I tried my hardest not to laugh but i just smirk.

"Well thats a long story honey now what do you want to eat." Tyler look at the menu again "Umm i think im going to get the Ratatouille dish with some tea." He look up at me and smile showing his dimples and his crooked bottom teeth. His smile can make world peace.

"What do you want to eat Josh." I quickly look through the menu and i didnt even know what i wanted. I have a sad look "I dont know what i want." Tyler smile at me again.  _Is he trying to give me a boner right now_ i thought.

"You can get the Ratatouille like me." I smile showing my tongue against my teeth. Tyler blush each is really cute. "Thats a good idea Ty." A waitress came over "Hey guys my name is Debby and i will be taking your orders."

I look at her and she is beautiful . Her hair look so wavy and the color is blonde. She have a nose ring each made her face seem more beautiful than ever. I notice that im acting like Tyler from the last time we went out. So i just look at the menu. "What drinks would you guys like" she ask. I look at her again and said "Can i get grape wine please and my dear would like some iced tea."

She left to get our drinks. I look at Tyler and he had a sadden frown on his face and his lip is poking out. I left bad that i made my love of my life sad.

Tyler p.o.v

Im not really sad that Josh look at the waitress because he is a sex slave master so he had sex with other people. But i want to make him feel what i felt like the last time we went out.

Debby came with a bottle of grape wine and a cup of iced tea. Josh didnt look at her when she came out our table. He just look at his plate. Debby put down my iced tea and pour the wine in the Josh's cup. She put the bottle just in case i or Josh would like some more.

"What would you lovebirds would like to eat." I look at Josh to see he would want to answer but he didnt. "We both want Ratatouille please." She nod and wrote our order down "It would about 45 minutes for your food would ready." Debby walk away yo serve some other people.

Josh p.o.v

I dont know if i should tell Tyler that i love him. The way i look at Debby seem like i dont love Tyler. "Josh." I quickly rise my head to look at Tyler. "Im not sad that you look at her." Tyler said smiling. "You not." Im trying not to scream. "Im fine...you are a sex slave master so you have sex with other people than me." He lowered his voice at the sex slave part. 

I wanted to hit myself.  _Duh Josh_ i thought. We just stare at each other for about 45 minutes not saying anything just looking at each facial expressions. "Guys your food is ready" Debby said putting our Ratatouilles down. Its smells amazing and it look like a raindow. I took a slip of my wine each taste heavenly. Tyler and i ate our food it took us about 10 minutues to finish.

Tyler p.o.v 

Ratatouille was so delicious. It made me so full. Josh look stuffed too but he made a some sause from the Ratatouille on the cover of his mouth. I giggled. "What funny honey." I pointed on my left cover mouth each would be his right so he get the idea. But he get the idea so i pick up a napkin and went over the table to wipe the suase off. 

"Oh thats what you might" he said. I nod. Debby came back to get our plates and give us the check. When Debby to get the money Josh hand her his credit card. We talk about how good tge food was until she came back. Josh left a 20 bill tip. We got up and held each other hands as we walk out the restaurant.


	17. Chapter 17 Josh p.o.v

Now its finally time to tell Tyler - Josh 

We wait on the limo for about 10 minutes. When the limo came i open the door for Tyler. He walk in and sat down i did the same and shout the door. "Tyler i have a other surprise for so i need to blindfold you again ok baby." He smiled.

I blingfold him then put his head on my chest. I played with his hair. His hair is so fluffy and soft. I look out the window just looking at the stars and the full moon in the sky. The night is perfect for what im going to tell Tyler. We made it to our destination. Tyler fell asleep again. I chuckled when he beg for about 5 mintues. 

Tyler gave up on the begging and just woke up. I took for the blindfold off. The guard open the door. When Tyler walk out put he gasp. We were at a lake. The lake sparkle like white diamonds against the moon shining on it. The stars made eveything perfect. Tyler look at me with tears running down his face. "This is so beautiful." I wipe his tears away "Want to know what else is beautiful." 

He blush and nod. I grab his hands and look straight in his eyes. "Tyler you are beautiful you are amazing. You make my heart skip a beat every time you smile. Your smile make me feel warm inside. I love that your eyes brighten when you are happy. I love the way your face gets red when you embarrass. I love when you hold my arm when you are scare. Tyler i love eveything about you. Im in love with you Tyler Robert Joseph." 

I start to have tears running down my face when i got finish with my love speech. Tyler wipe my tears away. "Josh William Dun im in love with you too." I smiled ear to ear. I kiss Tyler on the lips with passion. He deepen the kiss. We make-out until Tyler pulled away. He went to to my ear and whispers "Can we take this to the bedroom...Daddy." My dick twitch when Tyler said that.

I pick up Tyler and carry him bridal style. I ran to the limo and told the guard to drive fast as he fast. I open the door threw Tyler in. I went in and close the door. When i sat down Tyler crawl on my lap and started to grind on me. I moan loudly. "Fuck Tyler you know how to get me horny." Tyler bit his lip and still grinding on me.

"Daddy...how long do we have until we make home" Tyler smirks then whispers "I want to feel you inside of me. I want you to fuck me were i cant walk for a while month." I moan again. "HOW LONG UNTIL WE ARE HOME" i yelled at the guard. The limo stop. I open the door quickly. I grab Tyler's hand and we run to my bedroom. 

I unlock my door. Tyler and I quickly went in. I push him on the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only three chapters left...man i dont want this fic to end but i hope you like this chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

I hope you like this smut - Tyler

When Daddy threw me on the bed i quickly took off my clothes. Then i watch Daddy strip his clothes off. I lick my lips. Im craving his dick. I want to taste his salty precum. I want him to mouthfuck me so hard were i have a sore throat the next day.

Daddy notice me staring at his dick and licking my lips. I look into his eyes. I beg with my eyes for me to suck his dick. He smirk "Come here babyboy you can suck." I smile. I jump off the bed and crawl over to Daddy's dick. It looks so red so juicy so plump. I wrap my hand Daddy's dick. It twitch i smirk. 

I stick out my tongue and lick the head. Daddy's dick taste so sweet. I removed my hand and started to bob my head up and down. I look up at Daddy. His head tilt he made some naughty noises.

Then Daddy look down me. We stare at each other for while i still sucking his dick. "Im going to mouthfuck you" I blink twice for yes. He nod and grab my hair rougly and started to thrust into my mouth.  Daddy's dick kept hitting the back of my throat it felt good.

We are still looking at each other "You love when i do this...fuck...huh you cockslut" i blink twice again. He pulled himself out of my mouth. I frown. He smile "Dont be mad babyboy im going to destory that pretty ass of yours in a minute." Daddy walk over to a box. "Get on the bed baby" he told me. I obey i lay on my back waiting for what Daddy will do to me.

Daddy walk back with something behind his back. "Get on your stomach babyboy." I flop over on my stomach. Daddy tied a gag around my mouth. "I want to hear your muffled screams for what im going to do to you" He growled. Each made my dick grew harder.

Daddy told me to flip back on my back. He put a cockring on my dick. I tried to protest but the gag muffle my words. "Did you say something baby" Daddy asks getting on bed. I shock my head he smirk at me. He told me to get on all fours. I obey like a slave i am.

Daddy spread my butt cheeks. He starts to eat me out. I push my ass in his face trying to get more pleasure. It felt so good. My legs almost turn into jelly my arms almost gave out. I moan loudly but the gag muffle my moan. "You taste so good baby mmm i want to do forever...but i cant" Daddy growls.

He stop eating me and pulls back. Daddy grab the lube from his drawer. He rub himself with it while staring into my eyes "You havent been streched out so this will hurt...alot." I wiggle my ass to show i dont care about the pain i just want him inside of me NOW. "Ok babyboy." He got back on the bed. Daddy roughly grab my hips each would leave bruises. I groan to the roughness. 

"Get ready" He mumbles. Daddy line up to my enterance. I felt my asshole being torn by massive cock. I scream but the sound got muffle. Daddy keep up on his rhythm "You are so tight babyboy...fuck." The room smell like hot sex and sounds like skins slapping each other and pornographic moans. My moan and screams were muffle when Daddy would slap my ass or suck and/or bite my neck. When i was going to cum the cock ring would stop it. The denial of orgasm felt so bad. I have tears coming down. 

Daddy saw that i was crying. "I know you want to cum but just wait a mintue." I nod. "Shit im about to cum." Before Daddy could thurst one more time he cum. His cum felt so good inside me. My whole body just gave out. I land straight om my stomach and with Daddy laying on my back. "T-that...*breathes out* was amazing." I nod in agreement. 

He pulled out of me turn me over on my back. Daddy took the cockring off and jerk me off. The pleasure made me act like a whore. I tried to move away but Daddy put his strong arm on me where i cant move. "No moving babyboy."

"DADDY" i moan when i cum. I had sweat coming down my face. Daddy pull me towards him were we could cuddle. "I love you Josh" i said before yawning. He kiss on top of my head. "I love you too Tyler."

My eyes got heavier and heavier. I went fast asleep with Josh playing with my hair.


	19. Chapter 19 Josh p.o.v

I woke up with my arms around Tyler's hips. I love this man so much. I kiss his cheek then got up to take a shower. When i got out i saw Tyler staring at me and smile. "You look really hot all wet" Tyler said seductively. I chuckled and walk to my closet to change into a I Want To Believe shirt and some black skinny jeans. I felt Tyler staring me my ass when i change. 

"I know i have a nice ass but you dont have to stare at it all the time Tyler" i said when turning around to look at him. His face went red from embarrassment. I smirk and walk over to Tyer. "Its ok baby i know my body is hot" i kiss him on the lips "Sam is going to take you to your room." 

Tyler made depressed face and ask "Why cant you take me?" I sigh. "Im sorry Tyler but i have work to do." Before he could respond a knock came from the door. "Its Sam be happy Tyler you will see me again." I kiss his forehead and walk him to the door. I open it Sam grabs Tyler's hand and walk him to his room.

I have to go somewhere to get something special for Tyler. 

_Time skip: next month_

Its 3:00pm 

I took Tyler to the lake where i confess my love to him. We are having a picnic with tacos and burritos from Taco Bell with lemonade. Im nervous for what im going to ask Tyler.  _What if he says no? What if he yells at me? What if he runs away from me?_ i thought. 

Tyler grab my hand and starts to rub it "Josh what are you thinking about." My heart starts to beat faster than normal. "Nothing im fine" i stand up and stretch "Hey come with me i need to show you something." Tyler gave me a confuse look but smile then got uo to walk with me. 

We walk closer to the lake. "Look at the water Tyler isnt beautiful." He look at the lake with amazement. I went down on one knee smiling while trying not to cry. Tyler turn back to look at me. He look like he almost going to have a heart attack. 

"JJJJ-Josh...what are you...ddd-doing" Tyler asks with tears coming down. "I want to marry you Tyler I want you to be mine forever and i hope you feel the same." I told him with tears rolling down my face. "YES YES YES YES YES YES" Tyler screams. I almost pass out but i didnt. I put on silver ring on Tyler's finger. He grab my face a kiss me as hard as he can. 

When Tyler got done kissing me our forheads touch each others. "I love you Josh." I love you too Tyler." We walk back to the limo while the guards put the picnic stuff back in the trunk. We went in the limo waiting to go back home to tell the wonderful news to Sam.

We stop in front of the mansion. "Baby put our hands in your pockets so Sam wont see it." Tyler nods and did what i told him. We got out of the limo and walk inside normal as possible. We walk to Tyler's room and when Tyler open the door Sam was there sitring on the bed starimg at us. "Hey guys how was the picnic" She said smiling.

"It was wonderful right Tyler" I said nudging him. Tyler's cheek change to a cherry red. "Umm hey it was wonderful" Tyler said smiling. Sam stare at me and Tyler  "What is it that you guys are not telling me." She cross her arms. Tyler and I look at each other and smile. "Come on tell me i want to know." Sam said getting up. Tyler pull his hands out showing Sam.

She gasp "OH MY GOD YOU GUYS ARE ENGAGED!!!!!!!!" Sam hug me and Tyler both to death. "I better be the weddinng planner AND the bride's maid of honor." Sam pull back from us "So can i" Sam said looking at her feet. 

We look at each other and said "Yes you can." Sam squeal and hug us one more time and left the room. We laugh and lay in Tyler's bed. "So Josh are you going to stop being a sex slave master when we get married."

I didnt get mad at Tyler for asking that question i actually was going to stop being a slave master anyway. "Yes baby i am". Tyler lay his head on my chest and play with my belly. "Yay so what are we going to do after we marry"

"Well i think we should buy a house in the suburbs and start a family" I said hoping Tyler likes the idea. "I was thinking the same thing" Tyler said looking up at me and kiss my chin. I smile then play with his hair. 

"Do you love me" Tyler asks me still looking at me. I smirk "Yes i do love you if i didnt i wouldnt have propose to you right." Tyler smile "I guess you are right." He kiss my chin again then we took a nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noooooooo only one chapter left!!!!!!!!!!! Guys i had so much fun writing this fic. Im so happy that you guys kept reading even though the story didnt so entertaining to me. But thanks for reading it.  
> And i want some Internet friends so here is my social media(s)  
> Google plus: Dee show  
> Instagram: topfan_23  
> Snapchat: topfan23


	20. Chapter 20 Tyler and Josh p.o.v

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parts of the vows can are from "If I'm James Dean You're Audrey Hepburn" by Sleeping With Sirens.

The last chapter... i hope you guys love my story - Tyler 

_Time skip: 6 months_

Tyler p.o.v

Its wedding time. The wedding is at the lake. There were wisteria hanging from the alter. The aisle have ivory cloth to walk on. The chairs were the same color as the cloth. 

Im wearing a black and white tuxedo with a black flower pin on my tux. "Sam do you think Josh would say i dont?" i said walking back and forth by the limo.

Sam is wearing a short white dress with a flower crown. "No Tyler he is not going to say no" Sam told me. She got a text message "Sorry Tyler Josh needs me." I nod.

Josh p.o.v

Im wearing black and white tuxedo with a white flower pin on my tux. I saw Sam walking...well running towards me. She made it but she was a breathing really hard. "What *breathes* is...the *breathes* problem." I look down at my feet "Do you think Tyler would say i dont?" Then i look up to see her reaction. 

Sam just stares at me then laughs. "Haha wow you and haha Tyler ask the haha same haha thing" I gave a tiny smile. She look at the time "Shit Josh its 2:59 the wedding starts less then a minute." My eyes went big i ran to the alter. I stood there waiting to marry Tyler. I saw Sam running to get Tyler.

Tyler p.o.v

"TYLER!!!" I heard someone yell my name. I turn my head and it was Sam. "WEDDING!!!" I ran towards her. "Come on Tyler" she grabs my arm and runs aisle. 

We made it. Sam gave me my flowers the runs to her spot at the alter. The music starts playing *the here comes the bride song*. While i walk down the aisle i saw the guards some the slaves that i made friends with and Mark without him i would be marrying the hottest guy ever. I smile Josh looks so hot in his tux. I made it to the alter. I gave my flowers to Sam then face Josh. 

We held hands. Josh had tears running down. I wipe them off his cheeks. He smile at me. The priest starts to speak "Deary beloved We are gather today to witnesses, to join Tyler Robert Joseph and Joshua William Dun in matrimony commended to be honorable among all; and therefore is not to be entered into lightly but reverently passionately lovely solemnly. Into this these two persons present now could joined. If anyone can show just cause why they may not be joined or forever hold your peace." 

*i actually got it from a website each took me about 30 minutes to write #mythumbshurts*

Josh look at the people and gave them a threaten look if they speak up. I giggle when Josh looks back at with a smile.

Josh p.o.v

Tyler looks so beautiful when he smiles. "Now the couples will read their written vows" the priest said. Sam walks in front of us and handed us our vows. Then she walk back to her spot. I took a deep breath and face Tyler.

"I would tell you how beautiful you are but I dont think words can express your beauty. Tyler I fell in love from the moment we kissed. Plus you bring out the beast in me. Tyler baby they say that love is forever your forever is all that I need. I love you Tyler." I tried not to cry but l did. 

Tyler wipe my tears again and then rub my hands softly. 

Tyler p.o.v 

Josh vow was so beautiful then when he cry i want to kiss to comfort him but i couldnt. I stare at Josh smiling. His eyes look at my vows. "Oops sorry" i whisper. Anyone giggle.

"Josh I cant imagine being anywhere but here. I cant promise that things wont be broken but I swear that I will never leave Josh please stay forever with me. The way we are its the reason i stay as long as you're with me. I know we'll be ok. I love you too Josh". 

"Tyler and Josh by the power invested in me I pronounce you Mr. and Mr. Joseph-Dun. You may kiss your husband" the priest said. Josh smirks. He puts his hands on my hips then pull me were our lips crash. First it started as a innocent small kiss then it turn into a moaning makeout.

"Do that at your honeymoon" Sam said. Josh pull away and flip off Sam. She smile then gave us our rings. The rings were silver with the words I love you in grave on it. Josh and I held hands then walk down the aisle. People clap and made noises as we walk towards the limo. 

Josh p.o.v

We got in the limo. Then we started to move "Where are we going for our honeymoon?" Tyler ask as he sits in my lap. "You know where baby" i said kissing him on the cheek. "Well i think i forgot." He cross his arms sticking out his tongue. I roll my eyes.

"We are going to Florida" i told him while wrapping my arms around his hips. Tyler starts to move around in my lap. "Tyler stop moving." He didnt he kept moving each gave me a boner. "Fuck" i whisper. Tyler smirks "Whats wrong Daddy." He tries to act innocent. "You know whats wrong and you will get punish for what you did to me babyboy" i growl.

_Time skip: 5 years_

Tyler p.o.v

Josh and I have a good life. We have two kids. The oldest is Jordan and he is 10 years old and then our youngest one is Lily and she is 5 years old. They are so cute. People say that Jordan looks like Josh and Lily looks like me. They be very shock when we tell them that they're adopted. We also have a black and white cat her name is Soft Paws. 

When Josh quit the slavery system he let his slaves free if they didnt tell anyone about what happen to them. Sam went back to her Master but Ashley decided to let Sam free because Sam is 16 so she need to go to school and live life to the fullest. 

Sam babysit Jordan and Lily when Josh and I go on a date or need some alone time ;3. Oh and Josh decide to play the drums and the trumpet. I decide to play the piano the ukulele and the bass. Sometimes we joke about playing in a band together. 

So i went from the happy world to dog eat dog world then back to the happy world. I love my life i love my husband and my kids. I hope you love my story.

**BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will miss you Tyler - Me
> 
> I will miss calling you names - Tyler
> 
> Really... but will you miss me - Me
> 
> Yes i will miss you - Tyler
> 
> Thanks for writing the story i will miss you too - Josh
> 
> I will miss you Josh too - Me
> 
> Hey dont forget about me - Sam
> 
> I will you to miss too Sam - Me
> 
> Good i will miss you too - Sam 
> 
> Well then bye guys - Me
> 
> Bye - Tyler
> 
> Bye - Josh
> 
> Bye - Sam


	21. Chapter 21 Honeymoon Scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by Trinity  
> Sorry for the long wait.  
> It's so short. I'm embarrassed. It's so bad UGGHHH.  
> But anyway HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!!!

So I heard that Trinity wanted a Honeymoon scene...nice ;3 - Tyler 

Im butt naked. My hands and feets are tied to the bed. I wouldnt see anything because my Daddy blindfolded me. He doesnt want me to see my punishment.

"You have been a bad boy"  Daddy growls at the edge of the bed.

"Daddy told you to stop grinding but you didnt"

He walks up to me then slowly petting my hair.

"Do you know what happens to boys that dont listen to their Daddy." 

I swallow the hard limp on my throat so i can answer my Daddy.

"They...they...they get punish...Daddy." 

"Yes baby you are correct...now lets...get...started"

Daddy growls as he walks away from me. I could hear him digging through some things in his suitcase. 

"Ooo Daddy find some really nice things to punish you with baby" He said happily.

He lay the punishment tools on the bed between my legs. I felt something long and slippery going on into my enterance. 

"Daddy whats...uhh" I moan as the vibrations start to go off. I start squirm around when Daddy turn the vibrator went to the higgest. 

My legs start to shake. My back kept aching up. My moans became louder and louder.

"Daddy im about to cum" I breath out as he turn the vibrator down a little. 

"No you're not baby you don't get to cum...thats your real punishment"

I start to whimper when Daddy put a cockring on me. He pull out the vibrator which made a  _pop_ sound. 

He unties the rope from my feet. Daddy wrap my legs around his wrist. Which lift up my lower part of my body up. 

"Get ready slut" 

After he said those three little words, Daddy thrust into me. I scream from the pain, but later my screams became moans. 

"You're still tight...damn" Daddy moans out. 

He slower himself down where hs mouth is close to my neck. Daddy starts to suck and bite make me moan louder as he thrust into me.

My body became sweaty and I felt like a sex toy but I love being used and tied up. I threw my head back and my back ach up when Daddy hit my prostate. 

"FUCK DADDY" I scream in the top of my lungs. 

My dick tied to cum but the cockring denied is request. Daddy came thrusting and biting my neck. It's feels so good. 

"TYLER" My Daddy moans as he cums into me.

His hot large seed feels me up. Daddy's plop on top of me. Our hot breath bush against our faces. 

"Daddy can I please cum" I breath out.

Daddy took off my blindfold. The room is dim, but it still made my eyes hurt. Daddy lower himself down to my cock. 

"Watch me" He growls as he takes off the cockring ring.

Then he puts my manhood in his mouth. Oh God...his mouth is so warm so wet. I close my eyes from the pleasure. Daddy pinch my thigh hard which made me look down at him. 

He look so pretty with my cock in his mouth. I grip onto the sheets when Daddy's tongue went around my length.

"Shit..Daddy...im so close" I groan as I buck my hips up.

Daddy starts to moan the vibrations made me go mad. 

"JOSH" 

I came in his mouth. Daddy took my cock out of his mouth then came up to my face. He smash his lips with mine. My cum went into my mouth. We keep swapping the cum around each other mouths until we both swallow it. 

Daddy pulls away from me. We look into each other eyes. 

"You are beautiful Tyler"

My face turn beet red then I try to avoid eye contact. But Daddy left up my chin. He smile at me.

"You are truly beautiful"

He kiss my forehead then went on he right side of me to spoon me.

"Thank you Josh"  I said snuggling against him.

"I love you Tyler"

"I love you too Josh"

Then we fall asleep naked without any covers to keep us warm expect each other body heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want me to continue this fic like do one-shots on how Tyler and Josh adopted Lily and Jordan or how Tyler and Josh help Lily and/or Jordan deal with break ups or Sam coming over and babysitting the kids etc.  
> If you would love this just comment down i love to do this but i want your opinions and requests if you have some :3.  
> Have a great day and Stay Alive and Stay Street |-/


End file.
